Bloater
The Butcher (also known as the Bloater) is a strong type of Zombie in , , , , and . Upon dying in all games except SAS 2 (not including Insane Asylum), it releases a group of worm/parasite creatures. As with other zombies in the mobile version of Zombie Assault 3, the Butcher has a stronger green and stronger red variant. When they die, the parasites released will also be green or red. In Zombie Assault 4, Butchers make a return, however, they're called Bloaters (like in the mobile version of SAS 3). In addition to its regular form, it also has three stronger forms: Fetid, Evolved, and Apex. The parasites it releases upon death look more like slugs as opposed to worms in the other games. SAS3 Attacks *'Knife Slash': When confronted at point blank range, it will attack the player with its cleaver, dealing a great amount of damage. *'Parasites': When killed, it will release a group of five parasites that will pursue the player. It releases three in SAS 4. Tactics *In SAS 2, the L115A1 can take out a Butcher with two or three shots. What makes it more awesome is that it has a piercing effect, so if you have two (or more) Butchers following you around, use this gun to get both. *In Insane Asylum, the 700 Nitro Express will almost always kill the Butcher in two shots, and pierces too. It seems this gun replaced the L115A1 from SAS 2. *Five to ten shots in SAS 2 and Insane Asylum from the G3 will solve your problem with this Zombie. *A full clip or two from the AK47 can kill a butcher in SAS 3. * In SAS 4, ''there are numerous abilities that can aid in taking down large groups of Bloaters. A Medic's Biocleanse Bomb and Zombie Antidote cripples Bloaters as well as other zombies, slowing and damaging them for the kill. An Assault's Close Quarters Combat skill can be used to deal the finishing blow on a Bloater, but it cannot one-shot any Bloater at full health. SAS4 Stats * 1100, 2200, 4400, 8800 Health * 360, 720, 1440, 2880 Melee Damage * 1.8 sec melee attack cooldown * 1.7m melee range * 16, 32, 64, 128 XP rating * 72 degrees per sec turn rate * 1.05, 1.1, 1.15, 1.2m/sec speed * 1% drop chance Trivia The Bloater wields different weapons upon each evolution. * Regular: Butcher knife * Fetid: Blacksmith tongs * Evolved: Nailed Club * Apex: Chainsaw SAS 2 Butcher.PNG|The Butcher in ''SAS 2. SAS 2 dead Butcher.PNG|A dead Butcher in SAS 2. Asylum Surprise.PNG|The 'wriggly surprise' in Insane Asylum. Surprise.png|The 'wriggly surprise' in SAS 3. Frozen Butcher.PNG|A frozen Butcher. ButcherRemains.PNG|The gory remains of a dead Butcher. Bloaters.png|''SAS 4'' forms Screenshot_8.png|A Fetid Bloater in SAS 4 butcher_is_dead.png|An Evolved Bloater's dead body in SAS 4 Screenshot_10.png|The "wriggly suprise" (green worms) in SAS 4 Category:Zombie Assault 2: Zombies Category:ZA2 Insane Asylum: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 3: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 4: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault TD: Zombies Category:Zombies